Lista piosenek WSC
Alfabetyczna lista wszystkich piosenek, które brały udział w Worldvision Song Contest. Piosenki wytłuszczone, to piosenki zwycięskie. #0-9 * 12 Stones - The way I feel * 24 Love - Ti Amo A * A-Teens - Upside Down * A Thousand Daze - Now is memory * ABBA - As Good As New * Abra - Le Luxe * Aca Lukas - Jagnje moje * Acento Latino - Aqui estare * Adrianna Biedrzyńska - Nie mów mi * Agnes Monica - Bukan Milikmu Lagi * Ai Otsuka - Sakuranbo * Aiste Pilvelyte - Tik tau * Alanis Morisette - Out is Through * Alba & Marta - Bicho raro * Alejandro Fuentes - Hell if I * Alenka Gotar - Zenska iz soli * Alexia - Da Grande * Alexz Johnson - Let me fall * Alka Vuica - Crnina * Alisia - Pojelai me * Alma Cardzic - Dva dana * Alphabeat - Fascination * Altin Shira - Une dhe ti * Alya - Nekaj besed * Amel Bent - My Pilosophie * Amel Bent - Tu n'es plus la * Amerie - Gotta work * Ampop - Gets me down * Amy Diamond - What's in it for me? * Amy Macdonald - Run * Ana Johnsson - We are * Andra - Ramai cu mine * Andre - My love to love you * Aneela - Jandee * Angela Maria Forero - Fiera Inquieta * Angelica Agurbash - Ya Zh Tabje Padmanula * Angra - Bleeding heart * Ani Lorak - Ya s toboy * Anjeza Branka & Bertan Asllani - Lum Per Ty * Anna Abreu - Ivory Tower * Anna Armenakyan - Zaxkazard * Anna Tatangelo - Vicino a te * Anna Vissi - Call me * Anna Vissi - Diri daxta * Anna Vissi - Still in love with you * Antique - Lonely Nights * Annette - Dansvlur * Antony Costa - Beautiful Thing * A. Dezan/Lendero/Slatinsek - Bozic ja za vse ljudi * Aqua - Tarzan and Jane * Arash & Helena - Arash * Arsenium - Love Me, Love Me * Assortie - Krasivaya lyubov * Athena - Holigan * Aura - Whisper of silence * Aventura - Cuando volveras * Avril Lavigne - Contagious * Avril Lavigne - Who Knows * Ayumi Hamasaki - Bold & Delicious * Ayumi Hamasaki - Heaven * Azerbaycan - Olimpiya Himni B * BarlowGirl - Porcelain Heart * Bea Bronchal - Ole * Bea Bronchal - Que te den candela * Beduk - Better than my baby * Beirut - Mount wroclai * Belinda - Ni freud ni tu mama * Belle Perez - Amame * Belle Perez - Corazon - 4. WSC * Belle Perez - Que viva la vida * Berkani - Romeo * Berksan - Öpüselim Mi * Birgit Õigemeel - Välja mu peast * Birgitta & Jónsi - Ég Vil Vera Međ ţér * Bjork - New world * Black Eyed Peas feat. Sting - Union * Blero - Can’t you see * Blero - Eja ti * BoA - No.1 * BoA - Waiting * Boris Novković - Prodala Me Ti * Bosson - Efharisto * Brainstorm - Waterfall * Brian McFadden - Irish son * Brick & Lace - Love Is Wicked * Brooke Fraser - Deciphering Me * Buttons - Ilarie * Bodies Without Organs - Will my arms be strong enough C * C21 - Tell me why * Cameron Cartio - Toyi Azizam * Carine Davis & Victor Barange - Le Bleu De L’Ocean * Carlos Baute - Te regalo * Carly Binding - This is it * Cascada - Ready for love * Charlene & Natasha - Echoes of Gaia * Charlotte Perrelli - Bullet - 14. WSC * Chayanne - Caprichosa * Chenoa - Cuando tu vas * Christine Guldbrandsen - In your embrance * Christophe Mae - Ce marche * Christophe Willem - Bombe anatomique * Céline Dion - A Cause * Céline Dion - Vole * Clannad - In a Lifetime * Classix Nouveaux - Never never comes * Claudia D'Addio - Indenita * Closterkeller - Czas komety * Colonia - 7 Dana * Colonia - Do kraja * Corina - M-am Indragosit * Crazy Frog - Axel F * Creambase - Fiddle Up * Cristian Castro - Azul * Cristyana - Sin temor * Crystal - Te vagy a jel - 7. WSC * Csézy - Általad vagyok D * Damian Sargue - Merci * Dana International - Cinque milla * Dana International - Maganona * Dana International & Tzvicka Pik - Mi shelo rocked Omed * Daniel Lindström - Run * Daniela Castillo - Encotraras * Darine - Maffi ella enta * David Bisbal - Ave Maria * David Civera - No bastara * David Jordan - Sun Goes Down * Dazzle Dreams - Shock Your Mind * Declan - How could an angel break my heart * Delain - Frozen * Delta Goodrem - In this life * Desperado - Táncolj * Destra Garcia - Max it up * DJ Ötzi - Ein Stern * DJ Project - Before I sleep * Diana Karazon - Omri law leila * Diana Lucas & Bambino - Fogo * Diego González - Show me the ways * Dima Bilan - Eto Bula Lubov * Dima Bilan - Not that simple * Doda - Misja * Dolores O'Riordan - Human spirit * Doruntina - Dreamworld * Dragonforce - Body Breakdown * Dr.Bombay - Rice & curry E * Edurne - Despierta * El Canto del Loco - Besos * Electro Team - Prazan stan * Elena Risteska - Ona drugoto * Elena Risteska & Emil Arsov - Pobeda za nas * Elena Risteska & Regina - Ljubav nije za nas * Elize - I'm No Latino * Ella - Welcome To The Club * Elli Kokkinou - Moro mou sss * Emiko Shiratori - Melodies of life * Emma Shapplin - La notte etterna * Emmanuel Moire - Je fais de toi mon essentiel * Erika - Right or Wrong * Erre XI - Llorare * Eugenia Vlasova - River of life * Eugenia Vlasova & Andru Donalds - Love is a crazy game * Evan - The moment I miss you * Evanescence - Hello * Everymore - Light surrounding you * Evridiki - Ola dika sou * Ewelina Flinta - Oni * Eyal Golan - Kvar lo yachol F * Faakhir - Tauba Hai * Fabio Almeida - So voce * Fame - All in the game - 6. WSC * Faye Wong - Hero * Faye Wong - Jiang Ai * Fergie - Won’t let you fall * Fiamma Fumana - Mare oceano * FIR - Di shi xing G * Gabi Toth - Vagyom rad * Gaitana - Tantsi-Dances * Georgian Legend - Kali * Gia Farrell - You’ll be sorry * Gigi D'Allesio & Anna Tatangelo - Un nuovo bacio * Gigi D'Allesio & Lara Fabian - Un cuore malato * Gisela - Vivire en tus sueños * Gloria Trevi - Video Todos Me Miran * Gosia Andrzejewicz - Cud * Gracia Baur - Never Been * Gritos de Guerra - Arrinconamela * Groove Coverage - November night * Grup Hepsi - Kalpsizsin * Gusanito - Viva la Vida H * Hande Yener - Kelepce * Hania Stach - Gdy Cię nie ma (Obok mnie) * Hanna Pakarinen - Fearless * Hanna Pakarinen - Stronger without you * Hara Mata Hari - Godina za Godinom * Harel Moyar - Emtza HaLailah B’kfar * Harel Skaat - Kama od efshar * Hayley Westenra - My heart belongs to you * Heather Headley - In my mind * Heart Evangelista - One * Helena Paparizou - I don't want you here anymore * Helena Paparizou - Mambo - 3. WSC * Helena Vondackova - Dlouha Noc * Helena Zetova - Crossing bridges * Helene Bøksle - Nighttime journey through the eiglophian mountains * Hilary Duff - Fly * Hilary Duff - Stranger * Hinoi Team - King Kong * Holly Valance - Action * Hooligans - Hotel mamor * Hooverphonic - You Love Me To Death * Houmb & Morton Abel - Prepple I * Í svörtum fötum - Ekkert mál * Í svörtum fötum - Ţessa nótt * In-Mood & Juliette - Ocean of light * Ines - Iseendale * Ines - Suvi On Veel Ees * Infernal - Hey hello * INXS - Devil's party * Ira Losco - I'm in love again * Írafár - Alla tid * Írafár - Allt Sem Eg Se * Írafár - Nýjan Felustađ * Iryna Bilyk - Sneg * Ishtar - Apprivoise-Moi * Ishtar - Corps Entranger * Ivana - Dazhd ot rozi * Ivana Jordan - Ovaj Svet J * Jalebi - Go-Go-Govinda * Jan Smit - So Lang nicht mehr im Himmel * Jeff Who? - Barfly * Jewel - Intuition * Jeanne Mas - Castille * Jehona Sopi - Fustani i bardhe * Jelena Tomasević - Okeani * Jennifer Lopez & Marc Anthony - No Me Ames * Jessica Muscat - Narak * Jessyca Sarango - Milagro de Amar * Jimena - En Soledad * Joey Yung - My Pride * John Legend - My Number One * Jolin Tsai - Zheng yi zhi yan bi yi zhi yan * Jonathan Cerrada - Libre Comme L'Air * JoSH - Kabhi * Juanita Du Plessis - Lepelle * Julia Savicheva - Korabli * Julie - Moments Bliss K * K3 - Oya lele * Kal Ho Naa Ho - It’s the time to disco * Kalli Bjarni - Vafinn * K-Maro & Corneille - La Clan Chill * Kareen Antonn & Bonnie Tyler - Si demain - 2. WSC * Karina - Mi Alma Grita * KariZma - Yurudum * Kat DeLuna & Mr.Vegas & Lil Kim - Tek weh yuself again * Kate Ryan - Desenchantee * Kate Ryan - La Promesse * Kate Ryan - Stepping out * Katie Melua - Nine Milion Bicycles * Katka Knechtová - Moj Bože * Kelly Clarkson - Behind This Hazel Eyes * Kelly Clarkson - You found me * Kim Wilde - Together we belong * Kiora - Viarvam v teb * Koda Kumi - Butterfly * Koda Kumi - Real Emotion * Kozmix - Kell meg eg szo * Krezip - Don't crush me * Kristina - Ona se ljubi sama * Kristina - Vrat mi tie hviezdy * Krypteria - Quae laetitia * Krypteria - Victoriam speramus - 8. WSC * Kudai - Dejamei Gritar * Kudai - Lievame * Kunle Kuti - Ori Mi * Kylie Minogue - In my arms L * La India & Ivy Queen - Cuando hieres a una mujer * La Nouvelle Star - J’irai chanter * La Quinta Estacion - Miradas * Lana Jurcevic - Preboli Me * Lara Fabian - Conquered * Laura Pausini - I surrender * Lauris Reiniks & Maarja-Liis - And you came * Leighanna & Terry Seals - Move That way * Leona - Argument * Leona Lewis - Yesterday * Lena Park - Fall in love - 9. WSC * Lene Marlin - Yo Weren't There * Leslie - Pardonner * Linda Kiraly - Can’t let go - 11. WSC * Linkin Park - Leave Out All The Rest * Lorca - Serpiente con tacon * Lordi - Not the nicest guy * Lorena Simpson & Filipe Guerra - Can't stop loving you * Los ToCAYoS - Sin Medida * Luca Dirisio - La Ricetta Del Campione * Lucy Diakovska - Little by Little * Luis Fonsi - La fuerza de mi corazon * Luis Fonsi - Nada es para siempre * Luka Nizetic & Klapa Nostalgia - Proljece * Lullacry - Don’t touch the flame * Luminita Anghel - Love Will Come * Lura - Na Ri Na M * M2M - Everything you do * Maarja - Shine it on * Maarja & Koit Toome - Puudutus * Maaya Sakamoto - Hemisphere * Maaya Sakamoto - Kazemachi Jet * Mad'House - Like A Prayer * Malina - Leden Sviat * Malina Olinescu - Eu Cred * Manana - Sevgimizin gunleri * Mandaryna - L'ete Indien * MaNga - Bir Kadin Cizecksin * Manu Chao - Rumba de Barcelona * Manu Chao - Trapped Love * Maraljingoo - Huleesen Uchral * Marcela Morelo - Te esta pasando lo mismo que a mi * Marco Borsato - Rood * Margaret Berger - Will you rememeber me tomorrow * Markoolio & Hakan Hemlin - Vilse I Skogen * Maria Haukaas Storeng - Breathing * Maria Mena - Just hold me * Marie-Mai - Encore une nuit * Marie Serneholt - That's they way me heart goes - 5. WSC * Marija Serifović - Bez ljubavi * Marija Serifović - Bez Tebe * Marion Raven - Break you * Mathangi Arulpragassam - Galang * Mayor's Destiny - Cross Your Heart * Melanie C - Next Best Superstar * Mercy Myra - I’m gonna fly * Mher Mesropyan - Hayastan * M.I.A. - Paper Planes * Mia Aegerter - Hie u jetzt * Michalis Hatzigiannis - Heria psila * Michael Wong - Tong hua * Milk & Honey - Habibi * Millie Corretjer - En Cuerpo y Alma * Mina Kostic & Igor X - Grudi od betona * Miro Jaros - Samanka * Momb - Said It All * Monica Naranjo - Amor y lujo * Monica Naranjo - I ain't gonna cry * Morten Harket - Heaven IS Not For Saints * Mory Kante - Yeke Yeke * MUCC - Saishuu ressha * Mustafa Sandal & Anna Vissi - Hatirla beni * Mystic Alpin - One World N * N.E.O. - Akimirka * Nadia Batson - Caribbean girl * Nadia Batson - Love of my life * Najoua Belyzel - Quand Revient L'ete * Natalia - Que no puedo ser * Natalia - Tanto amor * Natalia Kukulska - Ani słowa * Natalia Oreiro - Que digan lo que quieran * Natalia Podolskaja - Unstoppable * Natasha Bedingfield - Pocketful of sunshine * Nek - Se una regola ce * Nek & Laura Pausini - Sei solo tu * Nelly Furtado - Showtime * Nelly Furtado - Somebody to love * Nevena - Vse taka * Nexus - Sinuga Koos * Nicola - Halimah * Nicolai Kielstrup - Magi * Nightwish - Away * Nightwish - Nemo * Nikka & Henree - Rotza * Nikos Mihas - Simadia Kairou * Nil Karaibrahimgil - Peri * Nina Badrić - Takvi kao ti * Nina Puslar - Ni Ona * No Angels - Ain't gonna look the other way * Nouveau Riche - Angels * NOX - Vedj Meg! - 1. WSC * Nuša Derenda - Vzemi me veter O * Oasis - Don't Go Away * Ofra Haza - Genesis * Oli P - Das erste Mal tat’s noch weh * Olsen Brothers - No Milk Today * Omar Naber - Skrivaj Sanjava * Omar Naber - Ves Tvoj Svet * Omul Cu Sobolani - Moksa * Operacion Triunfo 2006 - Dos mares * Otra Puse - Pec lietus P * Páll Óskar - Allt fyrir ástina * Paolo Meneguzzi - Guardami Negli Occhi * Paolo Meneguzzi - Musica * Paps'n'Skar - Balla * Pascal Obispo & Melissa Mars - 1980 * Patrick Nuo - 5 Days * Patrizio Buanne - Il Mondo * Paulina Rubio - Casanova * Paulina Rubio - Vive El Verano * Pauline - Allo le monde * Petra Berger - Allegria * Pink - Stupid Girls * Planeta - Pogadajmy o uczuciach - 13. WSC ' * Plastic Bertrand - Ca Plane Pour Moi * Polina Gagarina - Lyubov pod solncem * Preslava - Ne sum angel * Prljavo Kazalište - Previše suza u mom pivu * Putri Norizah & Hans Anwar - 24 hours R * Raina - Kak * Rammstein & Sharleen Spiteri - Stirb nicht vor mir / Don’t die before I do * Rammstein & t.A.T.u. - Moskau * Ramy Ayash - Khaleeny ma3ak * Rebeca - Se me olvido * Rebecca - Tanpamu * Rebeka Dremelj - Pojdi Z Menoi * Regev Hod - Maafa'h * Reik - Sabes * Renata Dąbkowska - Na grosze * Renia Pączkowska & Vierka Serduchka - Hop Hop Hop * Rhea - You Said * Rihanna - Cry * Rihanna - If it’s lovin you want * Rihanna & Ne-Yo - Hate that I love you * Rimini Project - A day in the sun * Rob Thomas - Streetcorner Symphony * Robert Bilbilov - Sega Jas Sum Na Red * Roger Cicero - Ich atme ein ich atme aus * Rogue Traders - Watching you * Romana Panić & Żeljko Sasić - Pridji, Pridji * Romantic - Kell Ez A Nő * Romantic - Vagyom Rod * Rovena Dilo - Ante i tokës sime * Ruoska - Mies Yli Laidan * Ruslana - Like A Hurricane * Ruslana - The Same Star S * S.H.E - Ai Qing Ce Hai Yang * Saddle Club - Hello World * Sakis Rouvas - Disco girl * Salome de Bahia - Outro lugar * Samael - Telepath * Samer Issa & Martina Balogova - Timeless * Sanja Lefkova - Solza po solza * Sanna Nielsen - Nobody without you * Saosin - Voices * Sarah McLachlan - Angels * Sarek - Nu Gronskar Det * Sasa Lendero - Luna * Sálin - Undir ţínum áhrifum * Se7en - Hikari * Sebnem Ferah - Can Kiriklari * Serebro - Opium * Sertab Erener - Here I Am * Setora - Sen Borsan * Setora - Xor Etmanglar Sevgini * Severina - Mr. Taliman * Sexxy - Spune * Shakira - La pared * Shakira - No * Shakira - The Day And The Time * Shakira & Alejandro Sanz - La Tortura * Shania Twain - Thank You Baby * Silbermond - Durch Die Nacht * Silva Hakobyan - I Like * Silvia Salemi - Ormai * Sin Bandera - Y llegaste tu * Sirusho - Miajn qez * Sissel - Should it matter * Six Magics - Caleuche * Slavica Cukteras - Mrgude * SMS – Samir Mujagic - Do bola * Sofia Essaidi - Femme d'aujourd'hu * Sohne Mannheims - Und Wenn Ein Lied * Soledad Pastorutti & Abel Pintos - Para Todos Brilla Un Sol * Soni - Eja Ne Balkan * Sophi Ellis-Bextor - Catch you * Spear O’Mic - Turn it up * Steven Faddy - Cipele * Sugababes - Gotta Be You * Sumptuastic - Dla Ciebie * Superbus - Lola * Svetlana "Cece" Slavković - Tajna * Svetlana Svetikova - Pozovi menia * Swami - Desi Rock * Sweety - Hua yan qiao yu * Sylver - Hold me in your arms * Sylwia Grzeszczak - Bóstwo * System of A Down - Aerials T * t.A.T.u. - Friend Or Foe * Tamara Todevska - Najverni Prijateli * Tarja Turunen - Oasis * Tasha Baxter - Fade to black * Tarkan - Don bebegim * Tarkan - Vay anam Vay * Thalia - Sedducion * Tahsan - Dure * Teitur - Louis, Louis * Thanos Petrelis - An den eixa kai esena * The AccoLade - Pinocchio * The Corrs & Bono - Summer Wine * The Ting Tings - That's not my name * Thunderstone - Mirror never lies * Thunderstone - Until we touch the burning sun * Tiktak - Heilutaan * Tina Karol - Polyus prityazheniya * Tina Karol - Pupsik * Toby Emerson & Freda - Maybe * Toše Proeski - Boze, Brani Je od zla * T-Rio - Mamăe eu quero * Tuana - Molitva U * Ultravox - Hymn Anthem V * Valeria - Byla lubov * Vanessa Mae - Destiny * Vanessa Mae - The devil’s thrill * Vanessa Quai - Freedom * Vanilia Ninja - Hellracer * Vanilia Ninja - Purunematu * Vanilla Ninja - Stay * Vanilia Ninja - Vanad Teksaad Ja Kitarr * Vanna - Kao da me nema * Varvara - Otpusti Menya, Reka * Verona - Jak málo zmůžem * Vesna Pisarović - Lomis mi krila * VIA GRA - Okean i tri reki * Viktorija Dayenko - Film ne o liubvi * Virgin - Znak Pokoju * Vivian Chow & Tong & Wong - Sailormoon W * Wanessa Camargo - Nao resisto a nos dois * Wig Wam - Bless the night * Within Temptation - Forgiven * Within Temptation - Ice Queen * Within Temptation - Jillian * Wyclef Jean & Claudette Ortiz - Dance Like This X * 'Xandria - Ravenheart - 10. WSC * Xryspa & Themis Adamantidis - Meine Y * Yamana - Ven a bailar * Yolanda Adams - I believe * YUI - Life * Yuna Ito - Endless story * Yuna Ito - I'm here * Yvonne Catterfeld - Erinner mich dich zu vergessen Z * Zablujena Generacija - Patricija * Zanzibar - Szerelmrol Szo Szem Volt * Zarema - Atak * Zdob şi Zdub - Miorita * Zehava Ben - Ani shata * Żeljko Joksimović - Jos ne svice rujna zora * Zero Assoluto - Mezz'ora * Zseda - Valahol Egy Ferfi Var Kategoria:Worldvision Song Contest